Sugar Quills Anyone?
by SugarHi Marauders
Summary: Lily is anything but average to James.Unfortunatly, she would rather go out with Kreacher than with him. What happens when these two are forced to work together for the whole year? Includes strange detentions, popcorn addicts,&Elephant costumes!
1. Growing Up So Fast

Chapter 1--- Growing Up So Fast

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, not the computer I am writing at, not ANYTHING! Not even the clothes I am wearing. JKR owns everything you recognize. God these disclaimers make me sad.

"Oh, James! I can't believe it's your last year at Hogwarts! Make it your best! You are growing up so fast!" Mrs. Potter choked out.

She always got emotional seeing her only son James onto the train for Hogwarts. Behind her back, Mr. Potter burst into a fit of silent laughter.

James Potter gave his mum a hug and winked at his dad. But Mrs. Potter was not going to let James go yet.

"James dear, you got a little something on your face."

She spit into her handkerchief and tried to wipe James' cheek.

"Mum!" James exclaimed, a little embarrassed. (Personal experience, not fun) 

Someone poked James in the back. He turned around to see his best friend Sirius Black grinning like a madman.

Holding back his mirth, Sirius cooed,

"Aww, little Jamsie needs help cleaning off his facey wacey! Don't worry, I will help you!"

With that Sirius took the handkerchief from Mrs. Potter and started to rub all of James' face.

"Oh God Padfoot! Not you too!" James said exasperated but trying not to  
laugh.

"Let's just get on the train before it leaves us behind."

So after saying goodbye once more they climbed on the train and met up with their two other friends, Remus and Peter. Together they made up the Marauders.

And their last journey to Hogwarts began.

The trip was pretty uneventful, besides the fact that the Marauders pulled a few small pranks.

Unfortunately, James did not see the love of his life, Lily Evans. She was the temperamental redhead that he had been infatuated with ever since he first met her in first year.

Flashback

It was James' 1st year at Hogwarts. He had just been sorted into Gryffindor along with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. When he took his seat in the Great Hall, he noticed the redhead girl sitting across from him.

She was beautiful. Her crimson locks were wavy and fell over her shoulders. Her green eyes were deep and lit up when she laughed. He did not know who she was, but he wanted to.

When she noticed him, she said, "Hi! I am Lily. Lily Evans. Isn't this place amazing? Although I don't know too much about it, since I am muggle born, I read a lot about it. What's your name?"

James wanted to impress her so much he was desperate to make sure he didn't make a fool of himself.

"Hey, I am the infamous James Potter. Maybe you have heard of me? My handsome good looks are known everywhere, as is my intelligence and amazing ability in Quidditch."

This was definitely the wrong thing to say, because Lily gave him a disgusted look and turned away.

Sirius asked him what was wrong with him, and he had simply replied in a dream- like voice,

" Dude, I think I am in love."

End of Flashback

Upon getting off the train, Peter tripped and his trunk opened. All of his things were scattered everywhere. So the boys stopped to collect all of his things.

"Wormtail, what the hell are you doing with these?"

Sirius held up a pair of teddy bear boxers that said, "Mummy loves her Petey!"

James and Remus cracked up, but Peter blushed.

"Uhh, Mum gave them to me, for my birthday," he mumbled.

When all of Peter's things were in his trunk, there weren't any empty carriages left. So they split up.

Luckily for James, he and Sirius found a carriage with Lily and her friends Mel, Charlie, and Alice.

Though, she seemed she was going to protest at thought of THE James Potter in the same carriage as her, Lily ignored them the kept taking to her friends.

"Would you believe that the Head Boy didn't even show up for the prefects meeting? How irresponsible is that? I had to explain everything to the prefects by myself."

i _Wait, aren't I Head Boy? Oh crap! _i 

"I am sorry Evans, I forgot that there was a prefect meeting, and I will make up for it."

Lily looked shocked, then recovered and said,

"What do you mean you forgot? YOU are Head Boy? What the heck is Dumbledore playing at?"

i _Why does she look so shocked?_ _i _

"Yes I am Lily dear, I suppose we will be working together a whole lot from now on. I am looking forward to it," James said putting on what he believed (and majority of the population of the girls at Hogwarts thought) was a sexy smirk.

"POTTER! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THE MEETING? YOU ARE HEAD BOY! YOU HAVE TO SET A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR OTHERS!" Lily screamed.

She went on but James just tuned her out.

i _Why doesn't she see that I am trying hard to be nice to her? i _

When they arrived at the castle, they went into the Great Hall, to await the sorting.

"Prongs, you are in so much trouble with Lily, she isn't going to take it easy on you!" Sirius laughed. 

The sorting began. Lily and her friends were for forced to sit across from the Marauders, seeing as there were no more seats left, but she ignored him once again. She occasionally leaned over to talk to Remus.

After the sorting, the feast began. Sirius dug in right away, piling tons of food on his plate. He made the most disgusting combinations like treacle tart and liver.

"Padfoot, you are making me sick!" Remus said, revolted.

"Sorry Moony," Sirius said, spraying food across the table and over everyone in sight.

He started lapping up his pumpkin juice like the dog he was.

i _"I am surprised he doesn't transform into a pig!"_ i Remus thought.

"Sirius Black, that is gross!" Lily's friend Charlie yelled. "How can someone possibly continue to eat, if you eat all the food?"

Lily agreed with Charlie's reasoning but their other friend Mel mumbled something no one could hear. After they were all stuffed and Sirius was complaining of an upset stomach, Dumbledore made his start of term announcements.

"Welcome back! It is great to see you all in good health. I would like 1st years and everyone else to remember that the forest is out of bounds for all students. I would also like to take the time to introduce you to our new Head Boy and Head Girl-- James Potter and Lily Evans. Please give them a round of applause."

The students half-heartedly clapped, but the Gryffindor table burst into loud cheers.

Sirius pretended to cry saying, "Look at my little Jamsie! He's Head Boy! Seems like just yesterday he was still wetting the bed!"

He continued on in his normal voice "Oh yeah, it was just yesterday!"

Sirius and Peter cracked up, Remus rolled his eyes, and James said,

"If that's the best that you can do Padfoot, you are losing your touch."

Dumbledore went on, "I would like to see the Heads in my office after handing out the passwords to the prefects. Goodnight all."

James and Lily joined the mob of prefects and handed out the passwords. James was shocked and excited when we learned he would know all of the passwords, even for the other dormitories.

i _Think about all of the trouble we could pull off with this information!_ i

As if reading his mind Lily shook her finger at James and warned, "Don't even think about it Potter!"

James was surprised for a moment then said "Don't worry Flower, I won't."

"Don't call me that Potter" Lily retorted.

"Anyway, we got to go to Dumbledore's office."

They walked down the hall silently until they reached the stone gargoyle. Lily said the password, which was "Pepper Imps."

"Why does Dumbledore get the cool passwords?" James asked himself.

James always loved Dumbledore's office. He and Sirius had been in there so often; he knew it as well as he knew his own dormitory. There were tons of books, wizard and muggle ones alike. 

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, I think this year with the threat of Voldemort growing stronger, the school needs a little happiness and cheer. If you have any ideas, please let me know. Also I would like to tell you that as Head Boy and Girl you have dormitories separate from Gryffindor Tower, but just down the hall. You will also have your own common room. You are welcome to use it, but you are also welcome to use your old dormitories as well. That is all. You may go."

When they left, James noticed a familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, and from his experience, he had a feeling something was going to happen.

Back in the hall, James asked Lily, "So are you going to stay in the Head's Room or what?"

Lily looked thoughtful for a second and then replied slowly,

"Well, I guess we could try it out for a while, and if it doesn't work out, we can go back to our old dormitories."

i _Great, now maybe we can get a little closer._ i 

Again Lily seemed to read his mind and declared, "And if you try to make a move on me, I will curse you into oblivion. Understand?"

With that she flounced off, her scarlet hair swinging back and forth.

i _Lily, don't you realize that I have changed, that I am trying to change? That I am changing for you? _i

Author's Note- This is my first fanfic, so if you could review and give me some tips and criticism that would be great. The next chapter is going to be in the POV of Lily and her friends. If it seems like a different writing style, it is because my friend is writing the chapters with Lily and her friends, and I am writing the ones with the Marauders and maybe a few others of their close friends. We'll see how that goes. Thank you and please review!

And oh yeah the "I will curse you into oblivion" was from HP and the Order of the Phoenix, by one of my favorite characters TONKS!


	2. Changing Times

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Charlie and Mel, everything else' is Jo's. Wish I did own it, but then again, I also wish that I lived in a mansion, with my sister showering me with gifts. But we can't have everything right?

A/N- this isn't the same person writing as last time. Its Sherin, last time Trisha wrote the chapter. So there may be different writing styles going on.

Chapter 2: Changing Times

"Bye Lils, have fun and work hard, okay?" Gloria Evans choked out.

"I will, and I will." Her daughter said smiling.

Her mother always said that when Lily went off to school. After her father died three years ago from a heart attack, Lily and her mom became very close friends and had more than just a mother-daughter relationship.

"And don't be so hard on James okay, for me?" her mother said with a smile.

"Arrgh, mom, I didn't need a reminder! And if he lays off of me, I won't make his conceited life miserable, and I shall resist the temptation to take a hammer and deflate that overly large head of his." Lily said with a malicious grin.

Lily told her mom everything, including everything about James Potter, ringleader of the "legendary" marauders at school and the boy she had grown to hate since first year. But ever since the day they met, he has been constantly asking her out.

Lily's mom laughed.

"Okay then, wish me good luck. Vernon is going to stay over for a while. I'll need to by the whole restaurant in order to fill up that man's stomach." She said quietly

It was Lily's turn to laugh.

"Okay then, good luck, have fun, and I have to go, or I'll be late!" Lily finished.

Mrs. Evans sighed. "Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye, mom."

Lily ran through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and arrived in front of the scarlet steam engine that would soon take her to her second home.

Lily closed her eyes and as soon as she did, they next second she found herself being tackled to the floor. 

"LILY!" screamed the voice of her overjoyed friend on top of her.

"Let her breathe!" cried the voice of her other friend nearby.

"Oh, sorry."

Charlie Candon got off her, and Lily slowly got up. She had gotten used to it, since Charlie did the same thing every year. It was natural for her sporty personality. Once she got up, her sensitive friend, Mel Appleby asked her how her summer was.

" It was okay, but I only—"

"That's nice Lily, but we better hurry up if we don't want to share a compartment with the Marauders." Charlie interrupted with a fake sweet smile.

Mel and Lily rolled their eyes, but nevertheless went along. The last thing that they wanted was for them to get stuck in a compartment with the Marauders. That was Charlie and Lily's opinion. Mel had a crush on Remus and probably wouldn't mind, and their other friend, whom they still have yet to meet, Felicity Longbottom really didn't care and just went along with the girls' ideas, much like Peter Pettigrew did with the Marauders.

Once they managed to reach and empty compartment without any interruptions, (cough: Potter!) they plopped down on the seats and had a moment of silence until Felicity came in the door and sat down next to Mel.

"So, Charlie, how was Egypt?" Mel asked the fidgety girl.

"Wellll…." 

Charlie continued with a sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes that hinted that she wouldn't stop talking for a while. (A/N- much like me)

But Lily wasn't listening. She was too busy mourning for her dad. Although it has been three years and she has gotten over it, she still had her moments.

Mel was listening to Charlie intently with a smile tugging at her lips. 

Mel's real name was Melissa, but the girls shortened since she became the friend that they often looked to for advice. Her long, pin-straight, dirty-blonde hair fell loosely on her back and a strand of hair covering her soft, electric-blue eyes.

Felicity looked at Charlie, and was playing with her wavy, black hair, but her blue-gray eyes held a faraway look in them. Felicity wasn't in Gryffindor like the other girls and her twin brother Frank but she was in Hufflepuff and rarely hung out with them and when she did, she rarely spoke.

Charlie did not stop talking as was predicted. Her shoulder-length brown hair that tied up in a ponytail was swaying, as she acted out her story.

What would I do, without them? Lily asked herself

When Charlie got onto the topic of Quidditch, they knew it was time to change the subject. 

"Hey Lily, don't we have a prefect's meeting?" Mel asked avoiding Charlie's eyes. Mel became a prefect this year along with Remus who was prefect since fifth year.

"Oh yeah, Lily became Head Girl this year didn't she?" Felicity asked slyly.

She grinned. "Yes, I did, and yes we have a meeting in three minutes." Lily answered.

" I wonder who is head boy?" Charlie asked hiding something.

"YOU KNOW WHO IT IS?" Lily screeched.

"Maybe." Charlie said grinning madly, unaffected by Lily's screams.

"ARRGGHH!" Lily knew it was no use trying to get it out of her because she wouldn't spill.

"Come on Lily, we have to get a move on," Mel said chuckling.

"Coming." And with another glare at Charlie they both left the compartment.

"Mel, do you know who it is?" Lily asked once outside.

"Honestly, no. But I wish I did."

"Maybe its Remus. He's responsible." 

"Maybe."

At last they reached the meeting place. They opened the doors and stepped inside to find a few prefects sitting already.

Five minutes later, the Head Boy still was not there. _I guess I had better get this show on the road.  
_  
Lily announced to the prefects, " I guess, we have to start this meeting without the Head Boy. First of all, I am the new Head Girl, Lily Evans…." Lily continued explaining the duties of the prefects all by herself. By the end of the meeting, Mel knew that it wasn't safe to speak, since Lily was pretty pissed.

She could tell that once she found out who the Head Boy was, she would give him a piece of her mind.

She did. Once the train stopped, Lily and her friends found an empty carriage. Lily was about to file in Charlie and Felicity about what happened at the meeting, when none other than James Potter and his partner in crime Sirius Black interrupted them.

Lily chose to ignore them and continue, for if she didn't then…who knows what would happen.

She proceeded to tell the girls about what happened, when she noticed that Charlie started giving Sirius dirty looks. She hated him as much as Lily did James, but what was different was that Sirius and Charlie both agreed that Lily and James should get together.

And their wish may come true, because as Charlie knew, Lily blew up when she learned that James Potter, THE James Potter, was Head Boy and was required to work with Lily for the rest of the year.

I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT—THAT THING--- WAS MADE HEAD BOY! THAT, ARROGANT, LITTLE---PRAT! Lily continued to mentally scream, but showed none of this on her face.

This scared her friends, and they agreed that they would keep quite, for they knew that at some point, Lily would speak. 

The dinner was quite uneventful, except for the fact that Lily and Charlie both had to endure sitting in front of their enemies. Which was quite entertaining for both Mel and Remus.

Once, dinner was over the girls went up to their dormitory, and once they changed, each girl sat up on their bed, and waited for Lily to come back from her meeting with Dumbledore. That came pretty quick. 

"What happened? Did James ask you out again?" Charlie rushed.

"We had a meeting with Dumbledore, and no, surprisingly he did not." Lily said while making her way to the bathroom to change.

Mel and Charlie exchanged looks.

"She has seen the light!" Mel whispered quietly.

"Finally!" 

"Why, what happened?" Alice Brennan asked walking into the room.

Alice shared the dormitory with the girls, and was a very close friend of theirs, and therefore knew about Lily and James, just like the whole school did.

"Lily and James are Head Boy and Girl, and they just had a meeting with Dumbledore, and James forgot to come to the prefects meeting." Mel summarized. 

"Oh. Okay, then. Where's Lily?"

"In the bathroom, changing."

"Okay."

Alice fell on her bed, and then sat up. Silence.

"Sooo, Alice, how's Frank?" Charlie asked grinning. Alice immediately turned crimson, and muttered something incomprehensible.

"What's that? I couldn't hear." Charlie loved teasing Alice about her crush on Frank since the third year.

"I said he is fine. I haven't talked much to him." Alice said now smiling.

"Oh, okay then."

Alice got up and examined her reflection in the mirror. An unusual girl looked back at her. Alice twirled around, admiring her dyed dark blue hair that had silver streaks in it, that matched her deep blue eyes. Her pretty, round face held a soft look and once Lily came back out, she sat back down.

"So Lily, how's James?" Alice asked tenderly.

"Fine, still a troublemaker no doubt." Lily said mindlessly.

The three girls exchanged looks.

"Ok, spill, what happened?" Mel asked.

"Nothing, James just asked me if I was going to stay in the Heads Room, and I agreed to, but if anything goes wrong, then I'll come back here."

The girls looked at her astounded. 

"You – you just called him James!" Charlie screamed. 

" I what—no! I mean Potter! Gosh, Charlie, I have to work with him for the rest of the year! I have to call him James!" Lily complained.

But Charlie didn't care. "And you agreed to live with him for the rest of the year!" Charlie exclaimed. 

"When did I say that! I have my own room; we just share a common room! And if he hits on me just once, I am coming back here." Lily repeated.

"I cannot believe it!" Charlie said. 

"Charlie, calm down! Lily has a right to stay in the Heads Room if she wants to." Mel reasoned.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I am quite tired, and we have classes tomorrow, so I am going to go to bed." Lily said rather sharply.

_Sheesh! All I said was that I was going to stay in the Heads Room, and Charlie got so worked up. It's not like I like James or anything, right?_


	3. Attack of the PINK Flamingos!

**A/N This chapter is starting out in Sirius's POV so all the italics are his  
thoughts. If I change POV, I will put whoever's thought you are reading  
before I jump into that section.**

**ATTACK OF THE PINK FLAMINGOS!**

"Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and Bakey!" Sirius called out to the 5 other boys in his  
dormitory. James stuck his head out from under his covers that looked at his  
watch.

"Padfoot! It is 6 am! Breakfast doesn't start until 7:30! Go back to sleep!"  
James shouted at him. A pair of rolled up socks flew at Sirius from the  
lump that was Peter.

"Wormtail!" Sirius exclaimed. "These socks stink!" He turned back to all of the beds and said, "C'mon. I know you want to get up and embrace the day! Remus! Be a good sport! You too Frank!" Sirius shouted, but no reply came.

"Get up! Up I say! C'mon Marco!"

This got a reply from each boy, who yelled "Polo!" in reply (well everyone  
except for Marco).

"That isn't funny guys!" Marco huffed. Marco then muttered something that sounded something like "I am soo gonna change myname later."

_Fine, be that way. I will go to breakfast by myself!_ Sirius left the dorm, much to the delight of the sleeping boys.

In the common room he saw Charlie, one of Lily's best friends sitting on the large sofa.

She was wearing a skimpy tank top and pajama bottoms with kissy lips on them, her red Quidditch Robes strewn across the couch next to her.

_Dang she looks hott! Wait what am I saying? She is EWW! Not my type at all!_

Ignoring his thoughts, Sirius plopped down on the couch next to her. Charlie looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing up? Normally you are out cold now, you lazy bum!" she snorted.

"Well, I am up with the sun today, my dear Charlotte! May I ask why you are up, because I happen to know that you are a lazy bum too, who can't get off her fat arse!" he countered. (Charlie is very fit though... Sirius is just saying that. Sherin insists on making her sporty…which she is now.)

She scowled for a moment, and then replied, "I couldn't resist going flying this morning. It was wonderful outside and I got to keep in practice so we have a least TWO decent people on the team!"

"You flatter me!" Sirius said with a fake shrill giggle.

" Not you, you toe rag! I meant James and me. Together we are a hell of a team!"

Sirius pretended to look insulted, but then leaned back onto the couch. He was about to reply when he noticed that Charlie had fallen asleep.  
_  
Well, no wonder she is tired, she must have woken up really early to go flying! I will be nice and not wake her up... for now!  
_  
He closed his eyes for a second, when he felt Charlie try to get comfortable and ended up on his chest.

Sirius was suddenly nervous.

_Should I wake her? But she looks so sweet when she sleeps, and if I wake her up she will be pissed and take it out on me. I guess I'll just let her sleep._

Sirius tried to stay awake, but his eyelids were heaved with drowsiness.

_She is warm. This feels nice!_

Before he knew it, he was asleep too.

One Hour Later

Lily and her other best friend Mel were walking down the stairs from the  
girls dormitory at the same time that James, Peter, and Remus was coming  
down from the boys dormitory.

"Hey Lily, are you moving into the Head's Room today?" James asked politely.  
"Yes, and why do you care?" Lily answered rudely.

"Well, then you need to know that the password for the rooms is 'xylem'.  
OK?" he replied coolly. (I got this password from my science textbook.)

"Oh ok, thanks." Lily said feeling bad that she was so mean. She turned to  
Mel and said, "Wait for a sec k?."  
"Why?" Mel asked.  
"I have to tie my shoe."

Mel rolled her eyes as Lily walked over to the large sofa to sit on while she tied her shoes, but instead of sitting down she was shocked at the sight before her and beckoned for the others to come see.

There was Sirius and Charlie lying on the couch, Charlie leaning up on Sirius with one of her tank top straps falling below her shoulder, revealing a part of her lacy bra.

Remus who was closest to Charlie shook her awake. It startled her to see Remus so close to her so she screamed. "Ahhhhhhh!"

That woke up Sirius who saw Lily and screamed "Ahhhhhh!"

Then Sirius and Charlie looked at each other and screamed "Ahhhhhh!"

Everyone in the common room (except for Sirius and Charlie) burst outlaughing.

"Sirius Black!" Charlie screeched. "Why are you under me? You lazy,filthy... piece of scum!"

_Oh holy mother of crap! What happened? She is going to kill me...no wait first she will feed me to the pigeons... then she will kill me!_

A few seconds later Sirius found the humor in this and said "My dear Charlotte, the only thing I can say to you now is... nice boobs!"

Charlie looked down and realized that half of her bra was exposed. She blushed and pulled up the strap on her tank top.

She jumped off the couch, grabbed her Quidditch robes and ran up to her dormitory to get changed into her robes.

Lily and Mel went after her to see if she was OK, while James, Remus and Peter stuck around with Sirius.

"Crud Crud Double Crud!" Sirius muttered under his breath. "All I was trying to do was be nice!"

"You were trying to be nice... so slept wither her? That doesn't make any sense!" Remus howled with laughter.

"We didn't do ANYTHING!" Sirius practically yelled. "She fell asleep on the couch and I didn't wake her. I must have fallen asleep too!"

Peter waved this aside.

"We can talk about that later! We gotta start the prank! (Peter doesn't love pranking the way James and Sirius do, but he is jealous that Sirius got to sleep on a couch with a girl)

James agreed with Peter.

"He's right you guys. But we will come back to this!"

They sat on the couch to fine tune their plan.

When 7:30 rolled around, the Marauders strolled into the Great Hall, with pink flamingos on leashes.

Everyone turned to stare at the four boys, strutting past all of the tables in order to get to Gryffindor table, the feathers of their flamingo buddies shining brightly in the morning light. The one Remus was guiding had a long silver beard for some odd reason.

The Marauders sat at their House table. Marco chuckled and said "Nice flamingos guys, very manly!"

A very shy first year approached them and asked him if the 'pretty birdies' had names.

Peter told everyone that his was Pinky. Remus' was Dumbledore, which explained the beard (kinda...). James told them that his was Lily, and luckily the person Lily was out of earshot. Sirius named his... Sirius Jr.

After a few minutes, everyone went back to eating and all of a sudden four more flamingos appeared. Then four more. Soon the whole hall was filled with hot pink flamingos.

To the delight of Sirius and James, Severus Snape their sworn enemy and a greasy slime ball was having a lot of trouble with the birds. They were pecking at his hair and eating all of his food. He would try to vanish them, but for each attempt, 3 more would appear out of thin air.  
_  
Look at Snape! The little slime ball deserves it though. I wish I could implant it into my brain forever! Snape being attacked by the flamingos!_

The whole Hall was in chaos, but most people found the birds amusing.

James jumped up on the table and yelled, "Everybody! LOOK! The flamingos are getting their freak on! They are reproducing!"

That was when Dumbledore decided that it was time to do something.

He simply waved his wand and all of the birds, feathers, and droppings disappeared.

All of them besides the original four-- Pinky, Dumbledore, Sirius Jr. and Lily.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "We should thank Misters Black, Lupin, Potter,and Pettigrew for such a wonderful way to start off the morning. But now I believe it is time for us to eat in peace!" He added "Mr. Lupin, would you do me the great honor of giving me your flamingo, it happens to look just like me!"

Remus turned red and replied "Sorry Sir, but I am rather attached to 'Dumbledore' here," while patting his bird.

Dumbledore (human) look disheartened. "Ah well that is to be expected."

The 4 boys dug into their breakfast while Professor McGonagall started  
passing out schedules.

When she got to Sirius, he jumped up and yelled "Minnie dear! How was your  
summer? Did ya miss me?"

McGonagall looked appalled. "Mr. Black!" You do NOT have the authority nor the permission to call me 'Minnie', 'Professor' will do just fine!" she reprimanded sternly.

Sirius faked a look of sadness.

"I see how it is... you have found another man! Who is it? Huh? I bet it is Dumbledore!" Sirius cried, "How could you? I thought what we had was special! I thought I meant something to you?"

McGonagall rolled her eyes and walked away from the smirking boy.

Remus looked at his schedule.

"Well Padfoot, you are in luck. We have transfiguration with 'Minnie' first thing this morning." he said, immersed in the schedule.

Sirius grinned at him and went back to his bacon.

_Mmmmm bacon!_

"Hey Prongsie! I bet I can eat more bacon than you!" he called to James, who was across from him.

_Hah hah... maybe he will be sick!_

James who was trying to feed Lily flamingo a piece of toast looked up and said "Your on!"

They began stuffing themselves with bacon. Everyone around them was watching and betting on whom they thought would be the winner, Marco taking all bets.

In the end, Sirius knew that if he ate one more bite that he would throw up.So he stopped.

_I like winning, but not at the cost of puking!_

So James won. Many people were very disappointed for they had bet on Sirius.

Just then, Lily came up to James and said "James, at lunch we have to go see  
the Headmaster for another Heads meeting, before moving into the dormitory.  
Ok?"

James opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words coming forth, vomit  
did.

It splattered all over Lily's shiny black pumps.

Lily looked down at the greenish goop on her shoes with disgust.

"My shoes! My brand new shoes" she wailed.

_Oh James is in for it now!_

James looked like a terrified child.

Unexpectedly, Lily remained calm. She waved here wand and muttered  
"Scrougify!" Her shoes were spotless once again and so shiny, you could see  
your reflection in them.

"Lily, I am so sorry. I ate a little too much bacon. I didn't mean to... I  
promise," James stuttered.

_Wow! For once in his life James isn't being an idiot!_

Lily seemed to be thinking along the same lines because she didn't look that  
mad. She just said "I'll get you back, so expect it when you least expect  
it!"

Then she turned around and left the Great Hall with her Charlie, Mel, and  
Alice at her side.

The boys just stared at James.

It was Remus that spoke first. "Whoa mate, you are so lucky you got off that easy!"

James just nodded, looking a tad green.

"Prongsie... I am so proud of you!" Sirius fake cried into Peter's shoulder.  
Peter nodded in agreement.

Both James and Remus looked confused at this announcement. "Why?" Remus  
asked. "Because he puked all over Lily's shoes?"

"No," Sirius replied still sobbing with Peter patting him on the back.  
"Because he didn't act like a love crazed idiot when talking to Evans!"

At this, James green tinge turned a deeper shade.

"He gonna blow!" Peter yelled as James rushed out of the hall and presumably  
into the nearest bathroom.

The rest of the 7th year Gryffindors (well the ones that made it into NEWTS)  
and the 7th year Ravenclaws trouped to the Transfiguration classroom. (not  
to mention the four flamingoes)

They all chose seats Lily sitting next to Charlie, Sirius sitting next to Marco, Alice and Mel were left with 3 options. Either one could sit with Frank, Peter, or Remus.

Mel sat with Remus who was blushing furiously, and Alice sat next to Frank.

James who came in right before the bell rang, looking a lot better than he did before, sat next to Peter. The flamingos sat with their owners.

When class began, McGonagall gave a speech on the importance of the year.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. This is your last year here at Hogwarts and  
that may encourage some of you to slack off," she looked straight at Sirius  
when she said that. He only smiled back innocently.

_Why am I the slacker? I get pretty good grades!_

She continued on "This being you Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, it will  
affect what jobs you can get, and plan out part of your future. I advise you  
to work very hard this year, for good test results will be expected. I do  
not doubt that everyone in this class will be able to get at lease an  
'Acceptable' In Transfiguration NEWTs. Even you Pettigrew," she added seeing  
the look of self doubt on Peter's face.

McGonagall instructed them to review turning their rabbits into potted  
plants and left them to it.

After about 10 minutes, most of the class has succeeded at doing this  
several times. Peter was not one of them. He was having a lot of trouble and  
he ended up shooting himself around the room, injuring himself with a broken  
arm and leg.

McGonagall conjured up a stretcher and took Peter to the Hospital Wing.  
Calling out from the hall, she put Lily in charge of the class. Lily  
swelled with pride.

Then Lily Flamingo strutted over to Lily (human) and Lily Human fawned over  
her.

"Oh look how cute she is! I just love flamingos!" she squealed.

_What a surprise! James thought of using flamingos!  
_  
Many girls were acting the same way as Lily, and were crowding around the 4  
flamingos.

Lily Flamingo had began squawking rather loudly, so James warned "Lily, be a  
good girl!"

Only Lily Human thought he was talking to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked rather offended.

"Not you!" James said impatiently. "I meant the bird!"

Lily looked taken aback by the fact that the flamingo had the same name as  
her.

"Why the heck did you came your flamingo after me?" she asked.

James replied "Dunno. I know you like flamingos though, so I figured you  
would like a flamingo named after you."

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to playing with the bird Mel, Charlie,  
and Alice joining her.

When the bell rang, they all went to their next class. The rest of the  
morning passed rather normally. As normal as you can get with a flamingo following you around everywhere!

James

(**A/N this his how I change POV of the thoughts**)

At lunch James, Lily Human, and Lily Flamingo went to Dumbledore's office  
for the Heads Meeting.

In his office, Fawkes took a big interest in Lily Flamingo who in turn was  
very attracted to the phoenix.

"Good afternoon Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, lemon drop?" Dumbledore welcomed  
them. Both students politely refused and he gestured for them to sit down in  
two chintz armchairs he conjured up.

As soon as they were all comfortable, he began his speech.

"As Head Boy and Girl, I assume that you are moving into the Head Rooms  
correct?" Lily and James nodded.

"Well," the Headmaster plowed on, a twinkle in his eyes, "There is one rule  
for living there. Every night, you sleep in your own bed, by yourself. But  
you may sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories from time to time."

Lily (human) was blushing as pink as Lily Flamingo. James was just as  
embarrassed.

_I cannot believe that he would think that Lily and me would sleep together!  
Lily won't even let me use her quill!_

Dumbledore not seeming to notice the students' embarrassment went on "I  
expect you to use your power with restriction and not abuse it. Any questions?"

_Wait! I got an idea!  
_  
"Yes sir," James answered. "I was wondering if we could have a Halloween  
dance/party. You did say you wanted more cheer in school. I have it all  
thought out. The 1st to 3rd years can have theirs the day before Halloween  
and the 4th to 7th years can have one on Halloween."

Lily looked impressed. "I think that it is a good idea."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "As long as you both think you can plan it, I  
see no reason not to have a little party. The school will cover all expenses  
of course. Just give all bills to Professor McGonagall."

That was it. They were dismissed. James got Lily Flamingo and they left together. (With Lily Human) As they walked back to lunch Lily said "So do you want to move in right after classes? Then we can start planning the dances."

"Sure" James replied.

_I can't believe she likes my idea!_

When they got to the Great Hall, they split up and James went to sit with  
his fellow Marauders.

Peter was there, but he was wincing with every move. "Wormtail! How you  
feeling?" James asked.

"Better, but it hurts a little to move." Peter replied, with food flying out  
of his mouth.

Remus was trying to get his flamingo's beard out of his food.

"Don't you guys think these birds are getting annoying? I mean we could give  
them to Hagrid. He could send them to a flamingo farm or something." Remus asked.

Peter was all for it but Sirius protested.

"NO! We cannot let them take Sirius Jr! Do you know what happens to flamingos that are sent to a flamingo farm? THEY GET EATED!"

Remus rolled his eyes and replied, "Way to slaughter the English language Padfoot. It is 'eaten' not 'eated', and people don't eat flamingos. I don't think."

Sirius was still livid. "WE ARE NOT GETTING RID OF THEM!"

They knew this discussion was hopeless, so the boys turned their attention  
back to their Shepard Pies.

The rest of the day passed with out incident, and soon it was time for dinner.

Even James was tired of lugging Lily Flamingo around by now, but  
Sirius insisted that Sirius Jr. would pine for him, but would be lonely if out of flamingo company.

Lily met up with James in the Gryffindor. "You ready?" she asked. He nodded.

Leaving Lily Flamingo in the care of Sirius, James levitated all of his  
things down from his dormitory, Lily doing the same.

He led the way, past the Fat Lady, down the corridor and turned the corner.  
In the middle of the barren wall was a door.

But it wasn't just any door. It was magnificent. It was an ashen rose color,  
with engravings carved into it. James could make out a garden, with flowers  
everywhere; perfect to the last detail. Inside the garden were a young woman  
and a young man.

_Is it just me, or does this look like Lily and me? I am just imagining it, but I swear I can see the boy's hair sticking up, just like mine!_

Lily was marveling at the detail in the door. "Wow."

Upon saying the password (xylem remember?) a handle appeared in the center  
of the door. Lily pulled it open and walked in, her things and James  
following her.

Inside was red and gold. There was a glowing fire with small tables and  
armchairs scattered around the room. There was a shelf with numerous books  
along one wall, and a longer couch on the wall opposite the fireplace.

"Whoa! Is it just me or does this room scream 'Gryffindor?' Lily asked.

"Dunno, but red is my favorite color." James said. "Really? Well gold is  
mine." Lily divulged."

"That just shows we are true Gryffindors!" James chuckled.

There were two rooms, one on each side of the common room. They first  
looked at the one on the left side of the room. It had a great view of the  
Quidditch field with a bed in the center of the room.

_This room is perfect! I want it!_

"Hey Lily, could I have this room, or do you want it?" James inquired.

Lily looked hesitant, but then urged "Go ahead."

He flashed a big grin at her.

Then suddenly all of James' possessions appeared in various spots around the room. Quidditch posters were posted on the walls, his clothes was neatly packed into his trunk. The walls changed to a light blue, and the ceiling looked like the evening sky and a nameplate appeared on the door and read "James Potter" in a curvy but messy, handwriting, similar to James'.

_Whoa. That is good service!  
_  
Then they went to check out Lily's room.

It had a huge bay window, overlooking the part of the grounds with the lake.  
There was a nook with a beanbag chair in it. The king sized bed was slanted  
against a corner. Lily's stuff was already there. The walls were a majestic  
purple and like James', a nameplate appeared saying "Lily Evans" in neat  
and swirly writing, like Lily's.

"Err James; I told Mel, Charlie, and Alice the password. Is that OK?" Lily  
asked.

_O lemme twist this to benefit me!_

"Well," James pretended to look hesitant, "I am not too thrilled but it's OK  
as long as I can give the Marauder's the password too, and you won't report  
us if we ever go sneaking around at night or anything. Or I can tell dear  
old Dumbledore you invited people into our rooms already!"

"Deal." Lily snapped, not knowing that James had already given his 3 friends  
the password.

_Hah hah! I am so evil, brilliant, but evil!  
_  
"Let's get started planning the dance." Lily suggested.

They sat in an armchair each, Lily taking notes.

"Let's make it mandatory that you have to wear a costume." James suggested.  
"That way it is much more fun!"

"Ok," Lily said, "But no dates allowed in the lower year one. I mean the thrid years are only like 12."

After a little more discussion, little progress was made so they called it  
quits for the night.

"Well Lily dear, I got some business back in Gryffindor tower, but I shall  
be back later. Ta ta!"

With that, James walked back to Gryffindor tower, to see Sirius, Remus, and  
Peter discussing that morning's event.

"C'mon Padfoot, admit it! You like Charlie!" Remus teased.

Sirius was very mad, and embarrassed. "NO! I DO NOT!" he yelled, scaring  
a few first years.

James decided to join in the conversation. "Well Padfoot, we should celebrate! I mean it is not everyday that one of the Marauders gets lucky!"

"I DID NOT GET LUCKY!" Sirius yelled again. On a quieter note he said, "I  
wouldn't say no to some firewhiskey though." And he grinned. "C'mon."

They went up to their dormitory, to see Pinky, Dumbledore, Lily, and Sirius  
Jr. around two smashed bottles of firewhiskey, lapping it all up.

Sirius was hysterical.

"NO! THEY STOLE MY FIREWHISKEY! THEY MUST DIE!"

**a/n Ahh what a great way to end the chapter. No the flamingos are not going to die. They get sent to Hagrid who takes them to a flamingo farm where they are not eaten. I am telling you this now because you aren't going to see the flamingos in the next chapter.(they might make a reappearance though, who knows) Sirius Jr. turned out to be a boy though... just a little fin fact! Oh yeah, and if you want to know, Sherin and I have BIG plans for the Halloween dance. (Huge.)  
The first 3 reviewers will be put into my new story that I have yet to post.  
So REVIEW!  
Trisha**


	4. Drastic Measures

A/N: HBP IS OUT! WHOOP-WHOOP! Aren't we all satisfied? I'm gonna be reading that book like 10 times. And if you are going to too, then read it once or twice, then review then read it the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth time, k? I mean seriously I am asking for a minute of your time!

A/N#2: Wonderful readers I am terribly sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter… but when I was in the middle of the chapter I had no ideas as to how I should finish it and so I had to start the chapter over. Once again I am terribly sorry for the wait but I made it extra long to make it up.

**Disclaimer: I-do-not-own-the-people-you-recognize. How many times am I gonna have to say that to those lawyers out there who have nothing better to do than to sue people. (I am not saying all lawyers are bad, just those who constantly annoy us.) BUT, I do own my pride and joy Charlie Condon (I also have to keep Charlie safe from Trisha because she wants to kill her off because of—I mean something that is going to happen later in the story. Me and Trisha share Mel.**

Chapter 4: Drastic Measures

_Mid-October_

The portrait door opened and the Quidditch team trooped in looking desperately tired, tracking mud all over. Remus and Mel were behind them and they made their way over to Lily along with James and Sirius.

Lily didn't take notice of the dirty group seeing as she was so engrossed in her Transfiguration essay. Only when she saw a shadow fall over her did she look up to the grimy yet grinning face of Charlie Condon.

"Hi Lils!" Charlie said cheerful yet tired.

"Hallo Char—STOP!" Lily screamed to James and Sirius who were about to sit on the sofa. They froze squatting down 2 inches away from the seat.

"Scougrify!" Lily said waving her wand at the two boys and they instantly became clean. And after a moment of thought, she cleaned up Mel, Remus and Charlie as well.

"Very well. You are now entitles to sit down in the near vicinity of me." Lily said sitting back down.

The boys followed suite only doing so cautiously. Mel and Remus sat on the other two armchairs and Charlie sat on the floor arms holding her knees loosely leaning on Mel's chair.

"So how was practice?" Lily asked hoping to start a conversation. And she did…just not the kind she hoped.

"TIRING!"

"WONDERFUL!"

"CRAZY!"

was her reply and instantly a squabble broke out.

"What do you mean it was tiring? What did you expect a day at the beach?" James asked, his not seen to much temper slowly getting the best of him.

"Yeah what did you expect?" Sirius asked who, as usual, was sticking up for his best friend.

"Well what did you expect, Monsieur Black, saying it was crazy? A nice afternoon with tea and cookies?" Charlie asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well at least practice a bit crazy to say the least! And it was great fun too!" James said defending Sirius.

"JAMES! You think every practice is great! Even if it started raining BLUDGERS!"

"Well I'm sorry if I enjoy the feeling of the wind in my hair and doing something other than reading all day!"

"DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST READING, POTTER?" Lily intervened. She was planning on ending the skirmish but James had touched a nerve in her.

"Uh-oh." Remus said an itty bit apprehensive and resigned to sitting down along with Sirius.

"What?" James asked confused.

"You said you would rather be up high in the sky than down here reading." She said slowly biting down a scream of rage.

"Oh- I didn't mean to offend you or-"

"I know you didn't. But you did." She cut off sharply.

"Well I'm sorry if an offensive statement slipped my tongue Evans!"

"Yeah Evans he's sorry if an offensive statement slipped his tongue!" Peter, who popped up out of nowhere, said.

"You'd better be!" She said coolly.

Her cool voice somehow triggered his full temper.

"You aren't queen of the world ya know!" He said angrily.

"Ya Evans! You aren't queen of the world!" Peter echoed.

"Glad you think so. I was getting to be a bit worried about your little infatuation with me."

"At least I don't turn to books for consolation." James said nastily without really realizing what he said.

"Ya, at least he doesn't turn to—"

"SHUT UP PETER!" James, Sirius and Remus yelled.

Knowing what was going to happen, Mel and Charlie jumped up and grabbed Lily's arms and held her back as she was saying, "Why you little impudence, impertinent, infamy, maladroit jerk!"

Lily tried to wriggle her hand out of Charlie's grip to get her wand but James caught her movement and said "Expelliamarus!" in blink of an eye and in the next blink, her wand flew from her pocket and in his hand.

But in spite of being wandless, Lily grinned maliciously. She freed her hand from Charlie's grip and then waved it in the way she would have done with her wand screaming '_Levicorpus!_ in her head. (**You have no idea how much I love to spell. Compliments to Mrs. Rowling.)**

And before he could do anything, James was dangling upside down from the ceiling.

"EVANS!" James yelled.

Mel let go of Lily's other hand and Remus and Sirius just stared at Lily open-mouthed.

Satisfied Lily thought _'Liberacorpus!' _and with a downward jab of her hand, James fell in a heap on the floor.

"_What the bloody hell was that for?"_ James asked fearfully thinking that Lily was some dark witch of some sort.

"That was for acting like an idiot who thinks they know everything and for being a dormant jerk who rifle threw girls as if you were a coat-hanger that get can't get enough coats! You're not on top of the world of the world either, FYI! With all you're pranks and Quidditch skills and—"

"Stop." James said softly. "You've made your point. But do me a favor Evans. Spare me." He said coldly but the pain on his face was clear. With that said, James walked up to his dormitory silently.

For once Lily felt like the dirt that Snape always told her she was. Ignoring the glares (Remus, Sirius and Peter) and confused faces (Mel and Charlie) she went up to her dormitory noiselessly as well.

In the common room Charlie whispered "Its all my fault!"

"What? How did Lily and James' fight become your fault?" Mel reasoned.

"Because if I hadn't started a fight with James then he wouldn't have ended up fighting with Lily which wouldn't have led to her eventually ranting till she can't rant no more!" Charlie whined.

"In that case it is your fault!" Sirius said angrily.

Charlie sat on the floor head down, yanked the scrunchy out of her hair and threw it into the flaming fire.

That was her sign of depression. Charlie hated it when her hair was in her face. The only reason she didn't cut her hair was because Lily and Mel refused to let her do so. Therefore whenever Charlie let her hair out at will…uh oh.

Mel saw what Charlie did and then asked Sirius "What was that for?" matching his tone.

"Well your temperamental friend didn't have to yell like that! Now he's gonna be sulking around just like he always does when he gets in a fight with Evans!"

"Are you forgetting that James said the first insult?" Mel asked narrowing her eyes.

"He didn't even realize what he said! Lily takes things too seriously."

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

"No she doesn't!"

"YES SHE DOES!"

"NO SHE DOESN'T!"

"YES SHE DOES!"

"NO SHE DOESN'T!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NA-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"BOY DON'T YOU DARE UH-HUH MY NA-UH!"

There was a pause where Sirius drew his head back from 2 inches from Mel's face in surprise. But he regained his surprise saying:

"Uh-huh."

And with that Mel chased Sirius up the boy's dormitory with Sirius screaming "REMUS SAVE ME! THIS WOMAN HAS CLAWS! AHHHHH!"

They then heard a door slam and then saw Mel coming down smoothing out her shirt.

"Job done!" Mel said cheerfully.

Remus shook his head grinning but Charlie didn't move and then Mel sat down next to her and draped her arm around her shoulders and then said soothingly, "Come on Charlie, lets go upstairs."

"Its my fault that I'm not gonna be the maid of honor!"

"No, its not." Mel said firmly.

"Yes it is!" Charlie whined.

"I am not going through this again." Mel muttered under her breath.

"You can still be maid of honor." Remus said.

"No! I ruined the idea of James and Lily having a wedding and little replicas running around!" Charlie whined again.

She then pulled off an unintentional puppy dog face with her sad eyes rolled to the top looking up at Remus.

Mel let herself fall on the floor so that her vision was now focused on the ceiling.

Remus melted at Charlie's distraught look because she looked like a little 5 year-old with butterball eyes. He knelt down on one knee and then said,

"Don't blame this on yourself. It's their job to fight like this. Sure they usually don't talk to each other for about a month, but now they have to because they're Head Boy and Girl. Now their job is to control prats like…say Sirius. And since me and Mel are prefects…we'll make sure their talking. And you and Sirius can talk to James at Quidditch practice."

After his speech, Charlie's face visibly brightened.

"You know what? You're right! They have to tolerate each other! Come on Mel, we gotta throw water on Lily's head!" She then pulled Mel off the floor and dragged her upstairs with a determined look.

Remus shook his head again and then went upstairs to deal with a friend who is down in the dumps and a friend who is now scared of claws.

In the girl's dormitory 

When Charlie and Mel reached the door that marked '7th Years', they heard absolute silence.

They glanced at each other and then Mel cautiously and quietly opened the door, and the sight that met them, or what didn't meet them, alarmed the two.

Alice had gone to sleep, which didn't surprise them seeing as she was an early sleeper and slept through anything. But what scared them as the fact that Lily wasn't awake. In fact she was appeared to be asleep with her curtains drawn.

Ever since Lily hated James, every fight that took place would lead to a late ranting where Lily waited for Mel and Charlie and then she would go on and on about how she couldn't stand James and how she would've strangled him if it weren't for the school rule saying 'DO NOT COMMIT MURDER,' which crushed her hopes immediately.

Mel and Charlie knew better than to think that Lily was asleep. So they made their way to her bed silently and then Mel softly drew back the curtains.

There she was, covers pulled up to her chin and eyes closed tight as if bracing for something.

Once again Charlie and Mel gave each other worried looks.

"Lil?" Charlie said softly caressing her back.

Lily bolted up with her eyes wide open.

"HE IS SUCH A PRICK! A PAIN ALL OVER! HE--!"

"LILY!" Charlie screamed. This brought Lily back to reality. Lily may be loud but nobody can compete with the famous voice box of Charlie Condon.

"Mel?" Alice called half-asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I beg of you! Take this somewhere else! I need my sleep!" She cried.

"Its OK Alice. This shall be quick and painless. You may sleep."

So Mel changed into her pajamas and then tied her hair up in a high ponytail while Charlie soothed Lily down.

"OK. So what happened? What made you so…mad?" Charlie asked sitting on the bed. Mel joined her shortly.

"Well, I closed my eyes because I wanted to sleep because I felt sorta guilty because of the fight. But then flashes of pranks on me, and Potter picking on Snape and more idiotic pranks and Potter's big ego and fights and more pranks popped into my head. It was torture. I can't believe I thought for a second he changed! After all these years how can anyone think he changed? I'm such an idiot!" Lily let out and then took a book from her nightstand and then proceeded to bang herself in the head.

"Lily stop!" Charlie screeched.

"Why should I? I was an idiot!"

"Because…because all the information you read and studied is going to fly out of your brain faster than you can say 'idiot.'" Mel retaliated.

Lily immediately dropped the book and then sank back into the covers.

"Charlie, I'm gonna go to sleep, k?"

She nodded saying "You do that."

"Try and forget that idiotic, son of a slug."

She rolled her eyes saying "You know, for a bookworm, you don't have any other words but idiotic."

"Uh-huh." Lily said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Finally." Charlie mouthed to herself. _She_ then changed into her pajamas, tied her hair up in a messy bun and went into a blissful sleep.

The next morning both girls and guys woke up knowing that it would be a

work-free day. All except Lily and James.

Lily and James shocked everybody. Lily made Charlie scream, Mel's eyes bug out, Sirius faint with a little help from his dramatic self, and Remus…just sit there because he knew that why they weren't doing their daily routines…and they made Peter think which shocked everyone even more. All in all this is how the morning went:

_In the girl's dormitory_

Charlie woke up in a giddy mood in spite of what happened the night before. She woke up Mel, changed into a sweatshirt and jeans and then tied her hair up in a high ponytail as usual, while Mel changed into jeans, white top, jean cardigan and then tied her hair in a low ponytail with a white fuzzy scrunchy and then draped it over her shoulders.

Alice had already left for breakfast, and Lily always wakes up extremely early on Saturday mornings, so she can beat the common room rush and read quite cozily. Fortunately, Lily stopped trying to wake them up in the morning as well when she first realized that Mel, cool-composed Mel, was NOT an early riser.

As they went down to the common room, Charlie jumped on the chair that Lily always sat on but instead of saying, "Hey Lil!" she opened her mouth and let out a blood-curling scream.

_In the boy's dormitory_

Sirius bolted up straight as he heard a scream. As he wondered who was being murdered, he went to the bathroom and there he decided that the person being murdered would probably be dead by the time he got down there. So he thought '_Oh, what the hell'_ and took a shower.

When he got out, he then got dressed and went down to find Remus sitting on a sofa munching on a apple. Peter was slowly closing his eyes and then snapping them open, then closing, and then open…clearly Remus dragged him out of bed.

Charlie's mouth was open as if she was screaming but no sound came out. Mel probably put a silencing charm on her so that she wouldn't wake anybody up. _'To late for _that' Sirius though wryly.

Mel was standing against the wall unnaturally pale and her eyes strangely wide. It looked like you were staring at a crystal ball if you liked at Appleby's eyes.

"So…Nobody's being killed here?" Sirius asked relieved. Waking up to a dead body in the morning was not exactly how he had planned his day.

Charlie started moving her mouth, eyes ablaze, like she was yelling at Sirius, who never looked so innocent, when in fact he had bothered to take a SHOWER when someone was supposedly being murdered.

Charlie glared at Mel to get her to say the counter-curse, but Mel was too deep in her trance to notice. She then looked hopefully at Remus who took pity on her. He put down his apple and then said "I'll say it if you PROMISE not to yell."

Charlie nodded so Remus kept to his word.

"Lily isn't in her chair" Charlie said fearfully.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning someone kidnapped her or something because she ALWAYS sits in her chair." She wailed.

"So why don't you go look for her?" Sirius suggested.

"YOUR RIGHT! Mel, we gotta go look for her! What if she is being locked in a closet as we speak? C'mon!"

They ran out of the Common Room in a flash.

Remus looked at Sirius and said "Aren't you being Mr. Logical today!"

"What do you expect…I haven't eaten in an HOUR that's SIXTY MINUTES!" Sirius yelled frantically. He whipped out his wand and summoned food from the kitchens, which is normally forbidden. But does Sirius care if it's forbidden or not? NOOOOOO!

They pigged out.

_Common Room 10 minutes later_

Sirius and Remus were just finishing their delightful breakfast, when Mel and Charlie clambered through the portrait hole.

"Did you find Lily?" Remus asked the two girls.

"Nope," Mel replied, "We were getting nowhere by the end of the hall, and Charlie was hysterical so we gave up."

"Whoa," Sirius said spraying food everywhere, "What great friends you are."

"HEY!" Charlie yelled. "Like you're any better!"

"Padfoot, where is James?" Remus piped up at that moment.

Sirius looked like this was obvious. "Outside practicing as usual, duh!"

"Uhh…no he isn't, Mr. I am such a great friend." Charlie's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Yes, he is!"

"No, he is not! Look outside Mister!" Charlie finished pointing to the window.

Sirius went to the window and what he saw - or what he didn't see - made him

stagger backwards and fall in a dead faint dramatically.

Peter woke up with a start at the noise that Sirius made.

"O Sweet Merlin! PADFOOT!" Peter ran too him and shook his shoulders violently screaming, "SIRIUS! PADFOOT!" in his ear.

Remus then took out his wand (NOT that wand u pervs... I cant b the only one that thought that!) and recited _"Augamenti!"_ which caused water to splash on Sirius. He woke up with a starts and seeing he was awake, a chubby boy by the name of Wormtail, hugged him in a way that would make people question his sexuality.

Remus laughed not-so-quietly at the two. And Sirius noticing what Peter was doing, pulled him back to arms length and shook his head as if teaching a little baby right from wrong.

Peter scrambled back onto the seat next to Remus.

Mel looked disgusted. "That was just... just WRONG!"

"NO shit Sherlock! Of course it was wrong !" James called from the doorway of the portrait.

"JAMESIE POO!" Sirius called, running to tackle him, knocking "Jamsie-poo" over.

"And that's NOT wrong?" Peter muttered to Remus.

"Yes it is... but Sirius is definitely straight." Remus rolled his eyes.

Charlie overheard them because she added "As straight as a bendy straw."

"Oy! I heard that!" Sirius yelled.

He helped James up.

"JAMES! Have you seen Lily? I can't find her ANYWHERE!" Charlie was on the verge of tears.

James looked around. "Err, she is right behind me." he exclaimed.

Lily walked into the room, carrying a book using her finger as a bookmark.

"WHERE WERE YOU MISSY! YOU GOT SOME 'SPLAINING' TO DO!" Mel screeched.

"I was in the Heads Room." Lily said.

"And where were you James?" Peter asked.

"I was in the Heads Room." James said.

Charlie gasped and then said, "You guys were in the same room TOGETHER?"

"NO!" They yelled simultaneously.

"We have our own rooms, with doors that lock." James cried exasperatedly

"Besides... why in the name of Indiana Jones would I want to hang out with an

arrogant little..." Lily trailed off as James glared at her as if saying

"Don't go there!" Well she went. "AN ARROGANT LITTLE SON OF A..." she

stopped there at the look of shock on Mel and Charlie's face.

"Who is Indiana Jones?" Peter asked, oblivious to the fight surrounding him.

No one bothered to reply.

"Anyway, Evans, we need to plan the dance, because it is in 3 weeks, and we haven't planned that much." James said, trying to keep calm.

"Fine," she said avoiding his eyes, "but we should enlist the help of our 7th Year prefects." She smiled pointedly at Mel.

"Ok, that okay with you Remus? Mel?" James asked.

When they both nodded, the four marched back to the heads room 'xylem' and sat in a circle in the common room.

They decided that the prefects and Head Boy and Girl would chaperone the first dance for the younger years, and McGonagall and Dumbledore would oversee the 4-7th year party. And other teachers were welcome to join in the festivities.

They were picking out decorations from "Macgillivray's Magical Merrymaking Materials" catalog. The decorations would arrive in a week.

Everything was fine except the fact the Lily and James refused to talk to each other, and instead were using Remus and Mel to communicate.

Lily was whispering to Mel, who turned to the boys and said "Lily says we need a Hogsmade trip before the parties to get costumes, which means the younger kids have to go too. Which means that we will need ALOT of supervision. But I am sure we can do it though. We would need a lot of help and permission from everyone's parents." You could hear the irritation in her voice.

James whispered to Remus, who looked rather pissed off and then said "James says that it would take too long to get permission from parents. I do not think too many will give it anyway, they would all be worry about their children's safety since they canï¿½t defend themselves as well as we can."

Lily looked annoyed, not at Remus or Mel but at James, because he shot down her idea.

"Mel!" she practically yelled, "Would you tell Potter here that it was HIS idea to make costumes mandatory, so HE should better come up with a better idea if he is gonna criticize MY idea!"

Mel rolled her eyes, "I think he heard you loud and clear!"

James's eyes were livid; he didn't bother speaking through Remus this time.

"DON'T WORRY EVANS! I HAVE A PLAN! NOT THAT I WOULD TELL YOU!

REMUS AND I WILL HANDLE IT ON OUR OWN!"

Lily went pale. "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME POTTER! I GET ENOUGH OF IT AT HOME FROM MY SISTER AND AT SCHOOL FROM SNAPE! YOU TIHNK I LIKE BEING CALLED MUDBLOOD AND FREAK? DO YOU!"

She was on the verge of tears. So was Mel. Even Remus' eyes looked a tad watery, James closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened his eyes, he looked like he was going to apologize.

"Don't apologize Potter! But I'll let you know this, I DID think you had changed. I was starting to think maybe you could be my friend, but I was just being delusional if I thought that you had grown up! YOU WILL NEVER GROW UP!"

At that moment, Sirius burst into the common room, sucking on a sugar quill. He held out the Sugar Quill box and asked "Sugar Quills Anyone?" Everyone took one, and Lily and Mel left the common room, Lily slapping the door behind them.

James went into his bedroom, slamming his door so hard that it shook that floor.

Remus left, to go to the library, leaving Peter and Sirius alone.

Sirius turned to his rat buddy and asked. "Do you ever get the feeling that you missed something really important Wormy?"

He nodded and replied, "All the time Pads, all the time."

They thought for a moment, and went back to their sugar quills.

**A/N: This is our longest chapter ever! We are ever so proud. The next chapter might take some time, sorry again for the wait on this chapter, but Trisha is in the middle of writing the first chapter of her new story, which is a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione fic. The Halloween dance is in the next chapter, and you get to see what everyone decided to go as! Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear People Who Read 'Sugar Quills Anyone?' (A.k.a SQA),

We suck, we know. We haven't updated in a year. You're either mad, or don't care. Hopefully it's the first one, 'because that means you care bout our story, and that would make us feel special.

So, after all this waiting. (And boy have I, Trisha, have been waiting. Sherin has just never had time to write rolls eyes) We are making it official…

….

….

….

We are taking a break.

We will be back, and very soon. We are just deleting the story for a bit, in order to rewrite some things. We feel it's too cliché and we want to change that.

So, BYE!!

** The Fabulous (and quite odd) Trisha, and the StRaNgE Sheri**


End file.
